1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector assembly, and more particularly to a socket connector assembly including a load plate incorporated with an indicator in which the downward movement of the load plate toward a printed circuit board can be readily controlled so as to prevent a screw from overstressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional a electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board for electrically contacting an IC package, comprises a bottom frame having a screw hole on a front edge thereof. A load plate able to open and close is pivotally assembled to the bottom frame by fasteners. The load plate has a through hole on a front edge thereof. The bolts is pre-assembled to the through hole on the front edge of the load plate by a gasket. When the load plate covers closes down, the fix bolt inserts into the screw hole of the bottom frame to make the load plate press the IC package and retain the IC package to the electrical connector. Though the load plate of the conventional electrical connector provides a pressing function push down, a locking situation of the load plate can not be observed during a locking process, user can not control, a force acted by the load plate on the IC package. when the bolt is locked down, there is no indicator showing when the load plate reaches its substantial final position. In case the bolt is overturned, it may damage the printed circuit board. However, it the bolt is not locked down enough, the electrical connections between the package and the socket could be negatively effected.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.